


Contracts

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Contracts, Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Rituals, admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Elias reminisces about the old days while working





	Contracts

Elias reviews the contracts in front of him. Only Jon read his in full, drinking in every word, unable to see the whole. Others merely skimmed the complicated legalese before blindly pledging their service. Satisfied they are still in full effect-- binding the signees to the Institute and to himself-- Elias closes the folder. 

He supposes this way is cleaner, ink on paper, though there is lingering fondness for the old ways. Unfortunately some things must change with the times. The robes did give a sense of ceremony, but Latin chanting and ritual daggers tend to frighten away potential hires. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you're upset, Tim. Your contract clearly lays out the terms of your employment and the consequences for breaking said terms. Perhaps you should be more careful about reading in the future.


End file.
